Trevor Martin
Trevor Martin was a Port Charles High School senior at the time of his death in Season 6. He committed suicide after girlfriend Trinity Corinthos broke up with him for Max Falconeri. A heartbroken Trevor ditched home and heard the song Space Bound by Trinity's grandfather, Marshall and played out the song. he went to Trinity's place as she was getting home from school, attacked her, nearly strangeld her to death before pulling a gun and shooting himself in the head. Before all of that, Trevor as a jock who was percieved as a lady's man and never took a relationship seriously, well, until Trinity. Trevor and her have a complicated past that involves him pressuring her into sex, leaving her to die in the school shooting and nearly taking up a chance to be with willing freshman, Meghan Spencer. Trevor was the son of Amanda and Jake Martin, nephew of Tad Martin, brother of Charlotte Martin, cousin of Jenny Martin, Lucia Martin, and Nathan Martin. Trevor is portrayed by actor Shia LeBeauf. Early Life Trevor Jacob Martin was born on June 12, to Amanda Martin and Jake Martin. His mother and stepfather told everyone that the baby "Jacob" had died as a way to keep him away from David Hayward, believed to be his biological father at the time. "Jacob" was then illegally adopted by Liza Colby, who passed the baby boy off as her own biological son, whom she named Stuart. Liza Colby and Amanda's husband Jake Martin came up with a plan to make everyone in Pine Valley believe that Stuart is her biological son - she doesn't know that Stuart is another child, not the son of Amanda and David. Amanda names him Trevor after her late father. To keep their son safe, Trevor was hidden with Taylor Thompson, who pretended that Trevor is her niece Tracy. Amanda and Jake hatched a plan to adopt the baby as their own. Opal and her granddaughter Kathy discovered the baby, and Opal helped Jake, Amanda, Tad and Taylor "discover" the baby abandoned at the church so Jake and Amanda can "adopt" him. Opal didn't show up and he was discovered and taken by Randi Hubbard. David learned that his son was alive and wanted to put Amanda and Jake in jail, but then decided to blackmail Amanda into moving in with him and their child. Amanda and the baby move in together with David. David doesn't want Amanda's husband to have anything to do with "their" child. David finds out he is not Trevor's father on November 30, and he doesn't tell Jake because he wants Amanda and Trevor to himself. To cover up the secret, he tells Amanda that he is dying from a rare blood disease. He manages to gain Amanda's sympathy. Trevor and his mother move in with his father, Jake, on December 23. On January 13, Trevor is tested for the same blood disease as David when Amanda finds information that indicates the disease is hereditary. Luckily, the results are negative. Amanda begins to question Trevor's paternity, and has a test run to determine if David or JR Chandler is the father. She later confides to Jake that she thinks he might be Trevor's father. The paternity test comes in and Trevor is proven to be Jake's son, not David's. In The Series Season 1 Trevor is first seen in 1.01 Pilot when he is walking in the hallway with friend Cameron Webber off to get their schedules and talk about school and summer and Trevor talks about how he is looking for his next fling and the two see Trinity Corinthos walk by with friends Anna, Taylor and Malaya and Trevor tells Cameron the red head is the one. later that day, Trevor talks to Trinity in the hallway, confusing her since he is a junior and she is just a freshman. Trevor continues to flirt with her and and asks her out and Trinity is unsure and tells him no. Trevor later continues to try to talk to her and after Leah is elected, Trinity agrees to go out with him. 1.03 On The Line, Trevor asks how Trinity is dealing with the news about Leah not being her biological sister. 1.04 I'm Sorry I Can't Be Perfect, While Trinity is at Trevor's place watching a movie, Trevor starts kissing her and wants to go further. When Trinity tells Trevor she isn't ready to go farther, he gets mad and tells her that all the other girls he's been with have been giving it up and that he can't be with a girl who wont trust him. After a few days, Trinity gives in and has sex with Trevor but it messes her up physcologically. Trevor tries to make it up to Trinity but she doesn't want anything to do with him. While trying to make it up to her, Her sisters Briana and Leah tell him to leave Trinity alone and threaten to tell their dad what he did, making Trevor back off. 1.06 The Party Scene, Trevor is seen at the party drinking, still upset over Trinity. 1.08 Someone Who Cares, Trevor is seen talking to Cameron about basketball and trying to take Noah's spot on the team. 1.10 Make It Right, Trevor is seen at the hospital trying to see how Trinity is doing with her sister injured, Trinity tells him to leave her alone and she doesn't want to see him and he better leave before Leah sees him. 1.13 You've Been On My Mind, Trevor starts sending Trinity flowers and trying to get her to talk to him. Leah and Briana try to warn her that Trevor is bad for her. Trevor even corners her at school and tries to get her to listen but Trinity escapes. After she thinks about it or a while, Trinity decides to give Trevor another chance, with the condition of no sex. Trevor accepts the condition and they get back together. 1.14 Falling Inside The Black, Trevor and Trinity have a good time at the dance, although Meghan Spencer tries to get in between them. 1.17 Nothing Left To Lose Trevor is at school when Drake brings a gun. When he hears the first shot go off, he goes into a classroom and looks out the window for Trinity. When he sees her he pulls her in the room and shuts the door. He tells her he is going to get her out of there. When everything calms down, Trevor grabs her and decides to flee into the hallway and leave the backway. When they turn a corner, they become face to face with Drake who is holding the gun. The two turn to run and as they try to get away, Drake shoots Trinity in the leg and as she falls, Trevor keeps running and stops when he hears her call his name. He looks back and sees Drake coming toward them and in fear of his own life, Trevor flees leaving Trinity. 'Season 2' 2.03 It's All Over Trevor goes to see Trinity now that she is out of the hospital but her parents won't let him anywhere near her. Michael warns him that if he ever tries to get near Trinity again, he will deeply regret. 2.06 Second Chance Trevor shows his sister around Port Charles High School. 2.14 One Day Too Late Trevor is angry when he sees Trinity together with Max at school, especially since she won't talk to him, despite his sister Charlotte being her best friend. 2.17 Believe In Me Trevor cheers Trinity on at the talent show despite her being with Max. 2.20 Day of Reckoning Trevor goes to the graduation party and watches Trinity from afar as she is with Max, Tyler and Charlotte. He is later seen in the crowd in shock that Tyler was killed. 'Season 3' 3.05 4 Words (To Choke Upon) Trevor testifies in court. 3.11 Keep Holding On Trevor witnesses Taylor, Yasmin and Lucia making fun of Trinity. 3.12 Through Tomorrow Trevor is in shock to find out that he and Charlotte are only half siblings. 3.15 The Story of Us Trevor wishes he had Trinity back and witnesses Max cheat on her with Meghan. 3.16 Running From Lions After witnessing Max trying to talk to Trinity, Trevor shows up at her place wanting to talk to her. 3.17 Spit You Out Trevor is hanging out with Trinity again, even as just friends. Max confronts him and tells him to stay away from Trinity but Trevor tells him he isn't going anywhere. 3.18 World Around Me Max starts a fight with Trevor. Trevor goes to the nurses office and Trinity goes with to make sure he is okay. Trevor kisses her. 'Season 4' 4.05 Work It Out Trevor is at school with Trinity and grabs her hand, showing that they have reconcilled. Later that day, Trevor goes to Trinity's that night where Michael grills him on how he will treat Trinity this time. Trevor assures him that he has grown up and matured and will treat Trinity better than he did. 4.06 The Webs We Weave Max starts a fight with him that both Trinity and Charlotte break up. Charlotte tells him to calm down, not needing him to get in trouble with their parents again for fighting at school. 4.08 A Party Song (Walk Of Shame) Trevor is seen at the party with Trinity. 4.12 My Obsession Trevor is seen with Trinity and Charlotte at school. 4.17 Please Come and Take Me Away Trinity invites Trevor to come with her to the cabin to celebrate the end of the year. 4.18 Death and All His Friends Noah and Trevor plan on driving separately from the girls to the cabin and get off to a rough start when they get a flat tire on a back road. Noah calls to let them know they are running late as the two attempt to change the tire. After they finally get it changed Noah calls again to let them know they are getting close. Trevor and Noah arrive to see Briana dragging a heavily bleeding and nearly unconscious Trinity into the cabin. Trevor watches in shock as Noah drags her to the kitchen and cauterizes her wound. As the episode ends, Trevor sinks to the floor as the chaos surrounds him. 'Season 5' 5.01 Some Things Burn The series resumes with Trevor and Noah barricading the doors to the cabin and Noah telling him that cauterizing the wound should keep her alive until the police get there. Trevor watches as Trinity's pulse is taken by Noah and listens to the stories Briana tells to help keep them calm. There is a knock on the door and someone identifies themselves as the police and once Noah makes sure its them, Trevor helps them unbarricade the door and lets the police in. Trevor watches as Trinity is taken by paramedics and exits with Miranda who asks about Grace. Trevor is taken to the police station where he is reunited with his parents and Charlotte and asks about Trinity. 5.03 Your Love Was a Lie Trevor attends Hope's funeral out of respect. 5.04 No More Sorrow Trinity has been shutting Trevor out due to her injury so he sends her sunflowers hoping it will help, only to discover Max has sent her tiger lilies when he brings them over. He talks to Trinity for a bit and she is still a little standoffish. Trevor leaves and talks to Charlotte at home about Max sending Trinity flowers. Charlotte explains to him Trinity likes tiger lilies because they were her moms favorites. She also assures him he doesn't need to worry about Max because Trinity is with him. 5.09 All I Need To Be Hoping to help him get closer to Trinity, Trevor auditions for Beauty and the Beast, but gets the role of Lumiere, the candlestick. 5.11 I Don't Want To Fade Away Trevor asks Charlotte what's going on when she storms home upset and she tells him to back off. 5.13 Seventeen Ain't So Sweet Trevor voices his concern to Charlotte again about Max. Charlotte tells him that jealousy can be a dangerous thing. 5.15 What I've Done Trevor goes with Trinity and her family to Leah's grave on her birthday. 5.18 Broken Mirrors Trevor appears in the musical. 'Season 6' 6.02 Chalk Outline Trevor joins the Corinthos family for a family dinner welcoming Trinity's grandfather to town. He listens to the stories he tells. 6.03 I Wanna Be Weightless Trevor worries about Trinity adjusting to school with only one arm and offers to help her but she declines. 6.04 Should've When You Could've Trevor sees Trinity is upset and asks her if she is okay. Trinity tells him she is fine, just stressed. 6.10 She's A Rebel Trevor notices Trinity has been distancing herself from him and just blames it on stress from school. 6.11 Now or Never Trevor is seen at school. 6.12 This Is My Last Goodbye At school Trevor tells Trinity he has a great date planned for them that night. He takes her out to dinner and gets her tiger lilies. The next day he tells Trinity that he is happy they are back together and she gave him another chance. That night Trinity stops by and breaks up with Trevor. When Trevor asks why and she doesn't respond, he realizes it's Max. Trevor tells her to get out. 6.15 Careful What You Wish For Trevor has gone AWOL and no one knows where he is. 6.17 Space Bound Trevor is waiting at the Corinthos house and when Trinity gets home from school he jumps out and tackles her to the floor and rips out her headphones. Before Trinity can react Trevor rolls her over to her back and starts strangling her before he pulls out a gun. After pointing it at her head and scaring her even more, he turns the gun on himself and shoots himself point blank in the head. 'Death and Aftermath' Trevor's death caused a rift in Port Charles between the Martin's and the Corinthos'. Trinity was questioned about possibly killing him but ultimately was released. Trevor's family blamed Trinity and Max Falconeri for his death. Charlotte ended her friendship with Trinity Corinthos after being friends for two years and her family moved back to Pine Valley. Marina also blamed Trinity but not as much as Charlotte and after a while, let it go. Trivia *Trevor was the first character to commit suicide *out of twelve characters who have died, Trevor was one of the five whose funerals have been shown. Quotes Relationships Trinity Corinthos *First Attempt **Start Up: 1.01 Pilot **Break Up: 1.04 Sorry I Can't Be Perfect ***Reason: Trevor pressured her into sex *Second Attempt **Start Up: 1.13 You've Been On My Mind **Break Up: 1.17 Nothing Left To Lose ***Reason: Trevor left her to die in the shooting *Third Attempt **Start Up: 3.18 The World Around Me **Break Up: 6.12 This Is My Last Goodbye ***Reason: Trinity loved Max more Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Former Category:Main Category:Deceased Category:Born On Screen